Birthday Tradition
by HanHannie
Summary: A Longer One-Shot for Naruto's Birthday. Naruto's disappears on the day of his birthday, which worries his friends. As they search they come across secrets that even the 5th Hokage doesn't know. But how come Naruto does? (BAD SUMMARY)


**A longer one-shot for Naruto's Birthday  
Just happen to write this up one day a while back, but never posted it. Figured it was a good time. **

* * *

Warm, sunny and bright. The crisp air was whisking through the bare branched trees, whistling as it brushed one colorful autumn leaf after another on to the ground. The day seemed full of promise and enjoyment.

Sakura Haruno, was busy getting her friends into line. For they were planning a surprise birthday party for Naruto and everything had to be perfect. _He's never had a birthday party, so this has to make up for all 17 he's missed out on,_ she thought.

"Sakura!" Choji shouted, "Where do you want these decorations?"

"Over there, on the other side of the room, by the windows!" she shouted back. Lady Tsunade was allowing the party to be held in one of the empty counsel rooms of the Hokage residence. It was a large square red room with windows covering the far side. The white trim wrapped the floor and ceiling, while the mark of the leaf was proudly carved into both opposite walls. It was quite a large room, but then again it would have to hold a lot of people. Naruto did have plenty of friends, after all.

"What about the tables?" Hinata whispered.

"How many do we have?"

"Five. Each one holds about eight people." Kiba answered.

"Then place two by the windows and the rest in the middle of the room in a line."

"Are we doing this buffet style?" Shino asked, completely devoid of emotion.

"With Naruto's appetite it's really the only way," Yamato inquired.

"He's right," Tsunade added as she strolled into the room, "Looking good, everyone."

"Kakashi sensei, would you go finds Naruto? It's already past 2," Sakura asked.

Kakashi, who was propped up against the wall next to the door, looked up over the book he was reading. He gave her a thumbs up, "Sure."

"I think he is still at home, so check there first," Ino added.

"Right."

Kakashi hopped out the window and jumped from rooftop to rooftop, eventually disappearing from sight.

Once landing on the rooftop of Naruto's apartment. He swiftly descends to Naruto's front door and rings the bell. No one answers.

"Naruto?" Kakashi calls. Still no answer, "Naruto?"

Another worthless call. He bangs on his front door and the door slides open slightly, it's unlocked.

Kakashi takes a few steps inside. "Naruto?" he calls again. He walks around some more, entering the kitchen. It's covered in piles of instant ramen cups. Sighing, he thinks aloud, "Naruto, you make a mess everywhere you go don't you?"

He leaves the kitchen and returns to the hallway. Then enters Naruto's bedroom, which compared to his kitchen is actually pretty neat. But it did smell like old sweat socks and wet dog. Even so, there was no sign of Naruto. _Wonder where he could have gone,_ Kakashi thought.

Kakashi searched the village, even stopping to ask random bystanders if they had seen him. Most gave a Kakashi a deadly glare, as if they were unwilling to answer his question in hopes that he would never find him, others hadn't seen him. Eventually he even went to Ichi Raku Ramen to ask the old man if Naruto had eaten there that day, but still that hope was shattered when the old man couldn't help.

Kakashi's search became more and more frantic. Even though Naruto should be safe in this village, it doesn't mean that the Akatsuki couldn't have figured out a way in. These thoughts plagued Kakashi's mind and made him worry. He searched all of Naruto's usually places but got no results. Kakashi hurried back to the Hokage residence in order to enlist some help.

* * *

"What do you mean Naruto's gone?" Sakura asked.

"He couldn't have been kidnapped, could he? He was in the village the whole time, right?" Kiba questioned.

"In order for Naruto to have been kidnapped, someone would have seen," Kakashi explained, "but no one has seen Naruto all day."

"Maybe he's just hiding in the village somewhere," Shino suggested.

"But why hide in his own village. There's no point to." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Perhaps he just wandered off. He tends to be an airhead sometimes," Ino stated.

"But to wander out of the village," Kiba suggested, "seems a little extreme."

"We must be missing something here," Yamato stated.

"Your right," Kakashi continued, "Not to mention, as idiotic Naruto may be sometimes. He wouldn't have left this village alone. At least not without some warning signs."

"Also if the Akatsuki would have taken him, Naruto wouldn't have gone without a fight. So being as reckless as Naruto is, there should have been some kind of explosion or fire by now," Shino inquired.

"So he's still in the village then." Sakura added.

"That or he snuck out another way," Kakashi stated, "but still, I would feel better if we found him to make sure."

"Are you sure you've checked everywhere? It is a large village after all," Kiba asked.

"I can't think of anywhere else he could have been. Even at the training grounds there was no sign of him."

"I think I have an idea," Tsunade stated. Her voice low and filled with despair, "Kakashi, Sakura, come with me. Everyone else, stay and continue with the preparations. We'll be back soon."

Everyone nodded. Tsunade lead the way out of the counsel room with Kakashi and Sakura close behind.

"So where do you think he went, Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked. Tsunade didn't reply. She took the two of them to her office. Once the door was closed, she went to her desk, went into the bottom drawer, and took out a book.

The book looked especially old. It's red, leather cover torn at the corners and dust was covering the white lettering. Tsunade blew away the dust and opened the book. "This was a journal that the 3rd Hokage left behind. I read it when I first became Hokage, but haven't opened it since." She flipped through the pages.

"So what does that have to do with Naruto's absence?" Kakashi asked.

"In part of this journal he talks about Naruto and his life as a child," Tsunade finally stops on a page, satisfied with the journal entry. "Every year, he talks about taking Naruto to a secret place, a secret room or cave perhaps not far away from the village."

"So you think Naruto is some secret location." Sakura added.

"But that would require him to leave the village," Kakashi added.

"Like I said, I'm not certain if he even is there. However every time the 3rd Hokage talks about taking Naruto to this location it's always on the same date a year later."

"What date?"

"October 10th. Naruto's birthday," Tsunade handed them the journal. Kakashi takes it from her and his eyes scroll through the entry. He then checks the next year and the next. All the same. Sakura looks at Kakashi, awaiting a reply.

"So it was almost like a tradition for the two of them to go to this place."

"So it seems. Other than the two birthdays that Naruto was gone for, it seems he has always gone there on his birthday. According to the records of gates from the village guards it seems that even the year after the 3rd Hokage died, Naruto left the village that day by himself."

"So he went back to that location even then, huh?" Kakashi wondered, "so it's pretty easy to say that he probably went back there again this year."

"That was I think. It was a tradition of his after all. Unfortunately, the 3rd Hokage didn't say where the location is. It's still a mystery."

"Do you have the records from the entry gates today?"

"No," Tsunade shook her head, "but I can get them immediately."

"Please do and report them to me as soon as possible," Kakashi nodded. He made some hand signs and pressed his hand to the ground, "Summoning Justu."

A puff of smoke appeared. From that smoke came eight ninja hounds, including one named Paku. "Hey, Kakashi. What's up?" Paku asked, his voice ruff and raspy.

"I need you to find Naruto and then report back."

"Did he get into trouble again?"

"Not yet. But that's what we're trying to avoid."

"Right. Just leave it to us." Within an instant all eight ninja hounds vanished.

"You don't really think Naruto's in trouble, do you?" Sakura asked, concerned.

"No. He obviously knows that this location is a secret and wasn't able to tell us about it. However the situation has changed since the 3rd Hokage. Now that the Akatsuki are after Naruto, we can't allow him to go off alone like before, especially not out of the village."

"Not to mention, that if word gets out that Naruto left the village by himself. The elders may use drastic measures," Tsunade added.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto is a jinchuriki. The elders already disagree with the idea that he is being sent on missions. If there were to find out that he left the village without permission or protection there may be consequences for him."

"Like what?"

"Like never being able to leave the village again and being under constant, 24 hour surveillance," Tsunade folded her hands and rested her chin on top of them.

"Which is basically like taking away his freedom. He'll be locked up and kept away from everyone, including us."

"What?" Sakura's eyes widen with worry, "That awful. But Lady Tsunade –"

"And if they decide to do that, it would be out of my hands. I wouldn't be able to do anything to help him," Tsunade admitted hanging her head deeper into her hands.

Sakura fisted her hand and pressed it to her chest. _Having Naruto locked up. That seems so cruel. And I know he wouldn't like that very much. But I also wouldn't be able to see him and I wouldn't like that very much either._ She thought.

"Don't look so worried, Sakura," Kakashi comforted, "just leave everything to Paku and the others. I know that they'll find him before anyone else does."

"I hope your right."

Lady Tsunade began scribbling on a piece of paper. She then attached that paper to the leg of a hawk and sent it to the gate guards, "There, that's been sent."

"Lady Tsunade, when the report from the gate guards come in let me know."

"Okay, Kakashi."

"Meanwhile, I think it would best to send out a small search party. Have them look around the village to see if we missed anything."

"An ANBU squad?" Tsunade suggested.

"I don't think that would be the best idea," Kakashi replied, "we need to keep this quiet and unfortunately the ANBU may report this to the elders."

"I thought the ANBU only took orders from the Hokage," Sakura stated.

"Unfortunately," Tsunade sighed, "the ANBU can be hired by any noble, including the elders."

"But what if you swear them to secrecy?" Sakura asked.

"It wouldn't matter. In the ANBU it's hard to know where their loyalties lie," Kakashi replied, "pick the wrong person and Naruto's freedom might be at stake."

"And that's took much of a risk," Tsunade added.

 _They're trying so hard to protect Naruto. The elders may not care for him, but at least the Hokage and Kakashi do._ Sakura thought.

"Then we'll just send out some of the others. They'll protect, Naruto." Kakashi decided.

"Good idea." Sakura

Sakura, Kakashi, and Tsunade all returned to the counsel room where the preparations were almost complete.

* * *

"Did you find Naruto?" Lee asked.

"Not yet, but we have a lead. It seems that Naruto goes to a secret location every year on his birthday," Kakashi replied, "but we'll get to the details later. In the meantime if we could spare some people, we could have more people out searching for him."

"Why not get the ANBU to do it?" Sai asked.

"Let's just say we want to keep this little incident quiet."

"Why's that?" Kiba asked.

"It could be detrimental to Naruto if anyone found out that he went missing," Sakura stated.

"Because he's a jinchuriki," Neji added.

"Yes. There may be unseen consequences if this mission gets too big. I already have Paku and the others looking but I want Neji, Kiba, Shino, and Yamato to help Sakura and I search. Ino, Lee, Hinata, and Choji will stay here and finish the preparations. Shikamaru, I have a special job for you. I want you to look through this book especially the dates of October 10th. Then look through the ninja archives and see if you can find this secret place that Naruto may have gone to and why it was so important. All of you then report back."

"Right!" They all shout in unison.

"All right, let's move."

All the young ninjas spring into action. Each one taking a different path. Kiba and Akamaru, his personal, trusted ninja hound start to search the Northeast part of the village. Neji, with his beyakugan, starts to search the Southeast. Shino uses his insects explore the Northwest and West village. Yamato takes of the Southwest area, while Kakashi and Sakura searched a half a mile radius surrounding area outside the gates.

Sakura and Kakashi meet up just outside the entry gates of the village once they're done surveying the boarder. "Anything?" Sakura asked.

"No," Kakashi replied.

"Where could he be? It's starting to get dark."

"Well I'm guessing that if Naruto wasn't allowed to speak of this place that means that it has to be special and therefore well hidden. However," he paused, lost in thought, "No, never mind."

"What is it, Kakashi sensei?"

"I was thinking that perhaps we aren't looking far enough. It is possible that Naruto wondered off farther than anticipated. Even going to a different village."

"That far? I don't think Naruto's smart enough to make it to another village by himself."

"My thoughts exactly. Also if it's true and the 3rd Hokage did escort Naruto to this location every year it would have to be a place close by to where the he wouldn't have to be away from the village for very long."

"That's true, but –" Sakura was cut off by the cry of a bird.

Suddenly a hawk lands on Kakashi's shoulders. His hands fumble with the envelope as he takes out the message. "What is it, Kakashi-sensei?"

"It's from Lady Tsunade. According to today's records, Naruto hasn't left the village."

"Well that's a good thing isn't it?"

"Yes, but something doesn't feel right." His train of thought is interrupted by the sound of feet pounding their way through the forest.

"Paku." Kakashi announced. The small dog rushed to Kakashi's feet. Kakashi bent down, perching himself on his toes in order to be more eye level with the little mutt. "Did you find him?"

"Yeah," Paku replied, "He's a few miles away in a strange cave."

"A cave? Outside of the village?" Kakashi thinks, "Of all places."

"This is Naruto we're talking about," Sakura added sarcastically.

"What's he doing there?" Kakashi wondered.

"I don't know. We didn't look inside but we know he's in there for sure. The scent is potent."

"Alright then, lead the way."

The little dog scurried off with great speed. The ninjas were barely able to keep up. However the intense speed, sped up the time. It only took them about 40 minutes to reach the mouth of the cave. Kakashi then told Paku to relay back to the others that he has been found, that they all will be returning soon and they should continue the party preparations instead. Paku agreed and sped off in the direction they came.

Kakashi inched forward. Stepping pass the line that separated the cave and the outside. He noticed how perfectly the cave was carved. _This cave was man made._ He thought.

"How did he get all the way out here without anyone noticing?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura ignored his comment. "Naruto?" He and Sakura walk forward. "Naruto?" Sakura calls out again, "Naruto?"

The small corridor of the cave opens into a wide cavern. It was lit up by many candles that crawled around the wall and were on the ground. There they saw a rug in the middle and someone moving. The two inched forward, noticing that the person was littered with instant ramen cups and comics.

Naruto was fast asleep, breathing heavily but seemed alright.

"Naruto?" Kakashi tapped his shoulder. No reply. "This kid's always been a deep sleeper."

"Naruto!" He called louder and rocked his shoulder, roughly. Naruto woke up with a start and jumped back ready to defend himself. His hair was a mess but his blue eyes were bright as ever.

"You scared the crap out of me Kakashi sensei! Haven't you heard of knocking?" His heart was about to beat out of his chest and he was breathing heavily.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?"

Naruto seemed flustered. As he waved his hands in the air uncontrollably. "Better question is what are you doing here? No one is supposed to be here."

"And why not?"

"Because –" Naruto paused, "just because, okay!"

"Come on, Naruto, spill it," Sakura stepped out of the shadows.

"Sakura," Naruto paused, "you're here too?"

"We've been looking for you for hours! Idiot!" Sakura fumed. She smashes Naruto on the head with her fist. He smacks into the ground with great force.

"Hey! Be careful. You're going to make the cave tumble down!" Naruto shouted back, his hands clinging to his head, trying to recover from his new found head injury.

"Why are you here, Naruto?" Kakashi asked again.

Naruto sits cross legged on the floor. His hands on his ankles, trying to keep himself upright. He pauses for a moment before answering. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure."

Naruto stares at his feet then grins and looks up at Kakashi with a small chuckle. "Well, you see, I was kind of born in this cave."

"You were born in a cave?" Sakura repeats distastefully, "That explains a lot."

"You guys asked so I gave you an answer!" Naruto shouts, "Next time don't ask."

"Why were you born in a cave, Naruto?" Kakashi continued.

"That's another secret. Old man 3rd, told me not to tell anyone."

"I'm sure Sakura and I can keep another secret, don't you think, Sakura?"

"Of course," she replied.

Naruto paused, weighing his options. It's not like the 3rd Hokage could punish him for this. To be honest he'd probably want Naruto to tell them now, since it's an important story. "Alright."

He paused again. Kakashi and Sakura were awaiting his story and both sat down around him.

"Well like I said I was born in this cave. It's a secret location only known to a few people. The 3rd Hokage has brought me to this place from the time I was 4 years old until the moment he died."

"So Lady Tsunade was right, this place was a tradition to you," commented Kakashi.

"Lady Tsunade knows about this place?" Naruto asked, completely shocked at his response.

"Well kind of. The 3rd Hokage left some clues, but never a location nor a reason."

"Oh," Naruto continued, "the reason old man 3rd would bring me here was because back then I was crying. I had no one else to spend my birthday with and everyone still, even today, treated me different. Like a monster. He would bring me here and spend time with me, we use to play games and train."

"But why do that?" Sakura asked, "The Hokage isn't really supposed to leave the village especially not with just a little kid as protection."

"I've thought about that too," Naruto continued, "but I've only been able to come up with one answer. It's not just my birthday today. It's also the anniversary of the Nine Tails attack."

At first, neither Kakashi nor Sakura saw the problem. Then they both gasp, having forgotten today was the anniversary. "So he brought you here in order to give the villagers more peace of mind during that day," Kakashi added. His hands scratching his chin. Naruto nodded.

"It was like a "No Naruto" day for the village," He smiled weakly with a small chuckle. His eyes seemed sad, but warm. "It's not like I minded all that much. I also got to get away from the villagers and I had someone to play with for the day. So it worked out, you know."

"That still doesn't answer the question of why your mother gave birth out here. You didn't have the nine tails right away," Kakashi wondered.

"That's because my mother needed special protection in order to give birth to me."

"Why's that?" Sakura questioned.

Naruto's eyes dropped to the floor. Then he raises his head to look at the ceiling, "because my mom was also the nine tail's jinchuriki."

Kakashi's and Sakura's eyes widen. In complete shock they pause. Naruto looks over to them through the corner of his eyes. He laughs at their faces.

He continued his story, "Did you guys know that the jinchuriki seal significantly weakens during child birth?" He didn't wait for them to answer, "Since so many people were after the tailed beast even back then, the leaf village knew that she would need major protection. My father and the elders set up this place so that she could give birth here and hopefully be safe until the seal returned to normal. But that didn't happen."

"So what happened?" Kakashi pried.

"Madara happened."

Yet another state of shock swept over Kakashi and Sakura. They sat and stared, awaiting Naruto to continue.

"Madara," Naruto continued to explain, "knew about this place. Only moments after I was born, he took his chance and broke down the barrier that protected her. He kidnapped me and threatened to kill me. Which forced my father to separate from my mother in order to protect me. That's when Madara got away with my mother and released the nine tails. On the bright side, the 4th Hokage was able to save her and bring her back home though."

Naruto's gaze traveled back to the two of them. He smirked. "But, when a tailed beast is separated from its jinchuriki. The jinchuriki dies."

Sakura's hands fly up and clasp over her mouth in shock. The memories of what Lady Chio of the sand relayed to them back on their first mission as a new team flooded their minds. "So your mother died from that?" Sakura asked.

"Well she didn't die right away," Naruto answered, "You see the 4th Hokage, went after the nine tails and the left me with her. However," He smiles to himself, "she couldn't let him go alone. So she went after him and used her chakra to restrain the nine tails. She was planning on absorbing the nine tails again, and then dying with it inside her. But she was too weak. That's when the 4th Hokage sealed the nine tails within me, but before my body absorbed all of the nine tails, the nine tails plunged his claw through both my mother and father, killing them both."

All three of the ninjas fell into a cold silence. A small wind whistled throughout the cave. "Well that's the end of my story." He smiles painfully. He looked like he was about to break down.

"How did you know about this, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"Well old man 3rd told me some of it, but most of the story," he paused, "came from the nine tails."

"You can talk to the nine tails?"

"I've always been able to talk to him, even before I knew he was inside me. In fact for a while, he was the only thing watching over me. The nine tails knows everything about me, my life, and my past. He's seen everything. Though he's still a jerk," Naruto perked up at the last comment.

"Well that explains a lot," Kakashi thought aloud. His hands rubbing his chin as he fell deeper in thought.

"Still," Naruto stated, breaking Kakashi out of thought, "you guys can't tell anyone. Old man 3rd, made me swear I wouldn't say anything."

"I wonder why."

"It doesn't matter why!" Naruto shouted spreading his arms out and flapping like a bird.

"Alright, calm down, Naruto," Kakashi pleaded, "In any case, it's time we head back. Everyone's worried."

"Okay." Naruto sighed. He stood along with the others and traveled towards the opposite side from mouth of the cave.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, "Where are you going?"

"This way." He waves his hand for them to follow him and leads them to another corridor.

"So this is how you got here." Kakashi commented.

"Yeah. It's a secret pathway that ends up inside Hokage Mountain. It's how the 3rd Hokage was able to get both of us out of the village unnoticed," He stated, "It's also the way they brought my mother here."

"So how come the gate keepers have you on record for leaving if you had a secret entrance?" Sakura asked.

"That's easy." Naruto explained happily, "I always wanted something tangible to make sure I remember to always come here and to remind the Old Man to bring me here. So we walked back through the normal way. But I had to stop doing that since, when I went without the Old Man that one time before I left with Pervy Sage, the gate keepers got mad about me leaving by myself without permission. It was so lame."

He walked forward with Kakashi and Sakura following close behind. It didn't take them long to reach the village because the pathway way a straight shot to Hokage Mountain.

Before they made their way out. Kakashi asked, "You said earlier that the elders know about this place?"

"Yeah. So what?" Naruto replied.

"Well, we wouldn't want them to know that you left through here," Sakura answered.

"Why not?"

"Well that's one of the reasons why we had to find you before they did. We didn't want them to lock you away."

"Oh," Naruto stated smiling, "Wait. Lock me away!? Why?!" His head shot back in surprise.

"Naruto, you are a jinchuriki. Lady Tsunade has been allowing you to go on missions however the elders have not been supportive of her decision." Kakashi answered.

"Why not!?" He yelled, shaking his arms up and down like he was trying to take flight.

"Naruto..." Kakashi sighed, "They believe you need to be under more protection. However, in order to do so they would have to isolate you. If they knew you left the village without permission they may see this as a way to take control of the situation."

"I won't let that happen!" Naruto growled.

"My thoughts exactly, Naruto. However, I think we were able to correct it this time. Just don't leave again." Kakashi warned.

"Alright," Naruto growled again, trying to calm himself down.

* * *

The light of the outside world engulfed them in warmth as they stepped out of the mountain. Naruto stopped behind Kakashi and Sakura. His eyes covered by his bangs.

"Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"I'm sorry, you guys." He whispered.

Shock swept across both Kakashi's and Sakura's faces as they have never heard Naruto apologize so sincerely before.

"Thanks for coming to get me." Naruto continued.

"It seems you finally grasp the situation," a mysterious voice said.

Naruto whirled around to see Tsunade standing behind him. "Granny Tsunade? How did you –"

He was cut off by Tsunade's embrace. His eyes widened. _Was she really that worried?_ He thought. She pulled away and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Don't ever leave this village without permission again. Do you understand?" She said with fury.

"Yes, ma'am." Naruto chirped. Scared that he was about to get hit and fall off the mountain.

"Good," Tsunade smiled and patted Naruto on the shoulder. She walked away, down the mountain, "Come, Naruto."

Naruto followed. Sakura and Kakashi were behind him, smiling. Sakura was even getting slightly giddy. _What's up with them?_ Naruto thought.

At the foot of the mountain, Naruto had planned to part ways and go home before being noticed by too many village people. "Naruto! Over here!" Sakura yelled, waving her hand.

"Huh?" He wondered, "Why?"

"Just hurry up, would you?"

"Okay!" He jogged over to Sakura.

They took a small stroll through the village streets while heading for the Hokage residence. People looked at Naruto with disgust, sadness and anger. Unable to look them back in the eyes, Naruto stared at the ground suddenly very interested in a small beetle that had landed on his sandal.

Sakura, Tsunade, and Kakashi had noticed and came to a halt. Naruto, without noticing their sudden stop, walked in between them continuing down the street, his eyes still occupied with the ground.

"What's wrong now?" Tsunade asked with a questioning look on her face as she places one hand on her hip.

"Look around, Lady Tsunade," Kakashi replied from beside her, "He's being watched."

Tsunade watched as all the village people's heads turn in order to gaze at Naruto like they were doing the wave at a sporting event. Only their eyes were filled with nothing but hate. "Yeah, your right. Everyone's eyes are on him," Sakura noticed.

"So this is why Naruto stays away on this day," Kakashi pointed out.

"I can't blame him," Tsunade added.

"Poor, Naruto." Sakura responded.

The three of them gave Naruto's back concerning looks as they watched him walk away.

Naruto stopped and looked around, ignoring the hateful glares, trying to figure out where everyone had gone. He turns around, "Sakura!" He yelled, "What are you guys doing? Let's go!"

Breaking the three ninjas out of their trance, they continue forward. Sakura ran in order to catch up to, Naruto. He smiled as the three approached. "I thought you guys were ditching me for a second there."

"We wouldn't ditch you on your birthday, Naruto." Sakura giggled and punched him playfully on the arm. The both smiled at continued you walk towards their destination.

"So why are we going to the Granny Tsunade's place?" Naruto asked.

"I thought it would be a good idea for you to have dinner with Sakura, Kakashi, and I for your birthday," Tsunade answered.

"Well, that's oddly nice of you, Granny." He stared back at her suspiciously.

"If you don't want dinner then you could just go home and pout for the rest of your birthday."

"When you put it that way." He giggled.

 _How can he be so genuinely happy after moping all day?_ Kakashi wondered.

"You seem to be happy all of a sudden, Naruto." Sakura teased.

"Well, this is the first time I'll be spending my birthday with my friends, so I should be happy, shouldn't I?"

"What did you do with Master Jiraiya while you were gone for it?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing special. I don't even think Pervy Sage knew when my birthday was," Naruto responded, "and to be honest, the days all blended together while we were out there so I didn't even remember my birthday."

"Seriously? How do you forget your own birthday?"

Naruto shrugged. "It just didn't seem important at the time."

"That's pretty sad, Naruto," Sakura giggled.

"Eh, it wasn't all that bad. It's not like I had good birthdays until this year. I wasn't expecting much."

"How could this have been a good birthday when we haven't done anything to celebrate it yet?"

"Well, I get to hang out with you guys. That's enough."

"But you're with us all the time."

"Yeah but this time, you actually came to me to hang out. It's not like I had to go find you or we just happen to run into each other like usual. That's good enough." He grinned.

The finally made it inside the Hokage's residence. Tsunade lead the way in. Naruto following close behind. "Come to think of it, I've never been to the actual residence side of this place."

"Well, actually, you still won't be. I've set up dinner in a different room than usual." Tsunade replied.

"Too bad."

They stopped at a door and Tsunade knocked, creating a hollow, wooden click. "Why'd you knock, Grandma Tsunade?"

"I want to make sure the preparations are done?"

"What do you mean?"

Naruto flung the door open and the lights turned on. "SURPRISE!" Everyone including Tsunade, Sakura and Kakashi cheered, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUTO!"

Naruto stood in shock at the entrance. _They did this all for me?_ He thought. Seeing that Naruto wasn't moving, Kakashi lightly pushed him through the door. After being another few feet inside the door, Naruto stopped and stared again. "This is for me?" He pointed to himself.

"Of course, that's the real reason why we were searching for you," Sakura mentioned.

"We spent all day putting this together, so you better enjoy it," Kiba stated.

Naruto's eyes began to swell and small, warm tears began running down his face. He swept them away with his sleeve.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing," He chuckled and smiled his signature smile, "This just really is the best birthday ever. Thanks, everyone!"

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed!  
Please follow, favorite, and review**


End file.
